<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Wind Chimes by Corvueros by HiJustBrowsingThanks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851221">[Podfic] Wind Chimes by Corvueros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiJustBrowsingThanks/pseuds/HiJustBrowsingThanks'>HiJustBrowsingThanks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiJustBrowsingThanks/pseuds/HiJustBrowsingThanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic, recorded and posted with permission] Home has always been but a fleeting pipe dream to you, but Din wants you to understand it isn’t as far off as you believe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Wind Chimes by Corvueros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167803">Wind Chimes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvueros/pseuds/Corvueros">Corvueros</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PwvOoKmfhQQ-nyGK4ACqYx3nK4KabcOr/view?usp=sharing">Listen via google drive here</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Run time: 17:21</p>
<p>File size: 16 MB</p>
<p>Intro/exit music is <em>Wasteland, Baby! </em>by Hozier. Wind chime effects found <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8TIXVKV-2w">here</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOfRnzRi89c">here</a>.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aYYQxtJi8osQS0-qAHOONJUmyaOW9BDc/view?usp=sharing">Here's a version without the music or added chime sounds!</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you’re on your phone, you may need to hit the download button for it to open in a new tab &amp; play from there!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy, and thanks for listening &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The most sincere and heartfelt thank you to corvueros for her permission to record and play around with this sweet, dreamy, evocative fic. Please leave all comments about the fic itself on the original and any comments on the recording with me here. Please support the author by dropping a kudo/comment on the original fic!</p>
<p>I have this and more recordings posted to my <a href="https://ifimayhaveaword.tumblr.com/post/628741922691907584/alis-master-list">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>